A Story of a Hero
by Bergrisst
Summary: Follow the story of a young farmer thrown into battle, war, friendship, and hatred as he fights to protect the ones he loves from the scourge
1. Rising Sun and Falling Rain

What do you do when your home is destroyed? What do you do when all those you held dear are dead or marching in and undead army? What do you do when the people who were suppose to protect you show up to late? One human made a choice. A choice that would influence the world. One human stood up with sword in hand and with it slayed the demons that kept the Alliance and Horde enemies. With that one man's life Azeroth was saved with his death a friendship was forever formed. Let me tell you the story of a simple Hillsbrad farmer turned hero. Let me tell you the story of Ehler paladin of the light, hero of Azeroth, and slayer of the Lich King. Now gather around my children and listen to me as I tell you the tale of the bravest mortal to ever live.

Many years ago, at this very spot, a young man sat here looking at the place he called home. That young man was a farmer, nothing more, nothing less. That young farmer's name was Ehler. Ehler sat here dreaming of one day becoming a general in the Alliance army. He dreamed of fighting next to the King of Stormwind against the Lich King. A yell came from the farm,"Ehler, where are you boy I need you for something!" Ehler bounded to his feet and shouted a reply,"be right there sir!" He picked up the pitchfork that was lying next to him and jogged to the farm.

Ehler arrived to see two horses waiting by the barn. One horse had a saddle. It was Ehler's black stalion, Charger, and the other was a mare called Epona. She was hitched to a wagon filled with barrels of fresh apples and sacks of potatos the farm's main crops. Ehler's Uncle James walked out of the barn with his short sword strapped to his side, and in his hand was a broad sword. James walked over to his nephew with a proud look in his eyes. James held the sword out horizontal to the ground and said,"I think it's about time you had your own sword and with your strength swinging it should be easy." "Thank you sir," Ehler said as he grabbed the sword and made a quick bow. "Now listen boy that isn't a toy so don't go playing with it in Southshore or anywhere else for that matter," James said glaring Ehler in the eyes. "Yes sir. Who is riding who?" Ehler asked already knowing the answer. Charger wouldn't let anyone but Ehler ride him. If anyone else tried they would kiss the ground.

James hopped up onto the wagon and said to Ehler,"you're the only one who can ride Charger, you, I, and everyone else knows it." Ehler walked of to Charger and sprang onto his back with the grace of and elf. James turned to his wife and their young daughter and said to them,"We'll be back in three days at the latest." His wife Ashley looked up at her husband,"please hurry back my love I am afraid at night when you and Ehler are gone." James grabbed his wife's hand and kissed it,"do not worry love we will be back before you know it." James looked over at Ehler and Charger and said,"lets go I want to reach Southshore before dark." James and Ehler lightly snapped the reins. Ehler looked back and saw a young woman the love of his life and a small orange tabby cat his faithful companion Whiskers. Ehler waved at the young lady as Whiskers ran towards Ehler stopping next to Charger. Whiskers stayed next to Charger and Ehler with a sort of grin on his face.

Ehler and James had left the farm around nine in the morning. They had made it half way to Southshore by midday. The sun was barely shining through the clouds. James looked over at Ehler and said,"there must be one hell of a storm blowing in from the ocean. Southshore is probably already being poured on." Ehler nodded and asked,"should we quicken our pace uncle?" Raindrops started to fall. Whiskers hopped up into the wagon and hid under some potato sacks. It started to pour. James looked at Ehler and shouted,"ride ahead to the stables inform them I am on my way wait for me at the Inn of Last Home." Ehler nodded and sent Charger into a gallop to Southshore.

Ehler and Charger arrived at the stables soaked to the bone. A stable hand walked up to Ehler shook his hand and said,"good day sir what can I do for you?" "I need food, water, and blankets for two horses. My uncle is on the way with the other,"Ehler told the stable hand. After seeing Charger was in good hands Ehler headed for the inn. He noticed that there were fewer merchant carts then usual and wondered if it was because of the war. Ehler arrived at the inn and started to reach for the door,but before he could grab the handle the door swung open hard and wide knocking him to the ground. As Ehler got back to his feet he saw two men with their swords drawn. Ehler's hand flew to his sword. Then he realized they were drunks. "Your momma is an ogre!" said the man with a black. "Yea well your mum is a gnome!" said the man with a bloody lip. Everyone that was at the inn came outside to watch the fun. Ehler saw no point in this fight so he drew his sword and shouted at the fighters,"stop this foolishness there is enough bloodshed with the war!" The two men turned their drunken gazes at Ehler and charged, but they never reached him both men's legs were tied to the ground by vines. As surprised as Ehler was he never left his stance. An elf walked up behind the men and hit them both in the back of the head with his staff. The vines sank back into the ground and both men dropped. The elf looked at Ehler,"what you said is true young one there is enough bloodshed as it is with the war going on, but still you shouldn't act so rashly especialy when you are out numbered." "I thank you good elf, but I would have been fine," Ehler said as he sheathed his sword. Ehler felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "I thank you aswell good elf for helping my nephew," James said looking the elf in the eyes. The elf bowed and walked off into the storm. James looked at Ehler and said,"come on lad lets get inside and out of this storm." Ehler and James entered the inn and behind them some locals were dragging in the drunks.

Ehler sat down at a table near the fire, while James got a room and some refreshments. James sat across from his nephew. He stared Ehler in the eyes and said,"what you did was foolish boy, but it was also brave and righteous." Ehler looked up and looked his uncle in the eyes. He could see no anger in his uncle's eyes only pride. "Hey you be the young lad that tried to break up that fight!" said a voice. Ehler and James looked at the fire and in front of it was a dwarf. It was an old dwarf even for his kind already going grey in the beard. "Ello lad I be Gimile Steelforge. Can I sit with ye?" James laughed and said,"Gimile my OLD friend I haven't seen you in ages. Come sit down. This is my nephew Ehler. You remember him don't ya?" Gimile looked at Ehler dumbfounded and said,"this be the same lad I saw you fight against with sticks. By my beard lad you have grown! You be taller then I now." A barmaid came by and set down two plates of salted pork and peas. Ehler inhaled all the food on his plate, while James and Gimile discussed the happenings of the world. Ehler stood up so quickly it startled James and Gimile. "Uncle where is Whiskers?" Ehler asked with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry Ehler he is probly still in the wagon. Why don't you go get him and check on the horses too. I don't know about Gimile or yourself, but I am tired and would like to call it a day. Goodnight Gimile goodnight Ehler," James said as walked up the stairs to his room. Gimile turned to Ehler and said,"I too will turn in for the night, and I will see you in the morning lad."

Ehler looked walked out of the inn in to the cool night air. The rain had stopped nearly an hour ago. Ehler headed for the stables that were only a few minutes away. He walked into the stables and checked on the horses. He also checked on the stable hands apparently one tried to ride Charger. Ehler went across the road to his uncle's wagon where Whiskers and the remains of a rat. Ehler looked at his cat with a grin on his face and said,"looks like I don't have to feed you tonight. Do I boy? Come on lets go." Whiskers hopped down next to Ehler and together they raced back to the inn and up to bed so they could be ready for tomarrow. 


	2. The Dream, the Memory, and the Nightmare

Ehler awoke with a start sitting straight up and sending Whiskers, who was sound asleep on Ehler's chest, flying through the air. Ehler was covered in a cold sweat and was shivering. He saw in his dream the scourge attacking people. People who looked so familiar. His eyes widened his breath came to a hult the people were from the farm! Ehler hopped out of his bed threw on his cloths and ran out the door while strapping on his sword. He ran through the inn's kitchen and out the back door. Ehler sprinted to his uncle's wagon.

It wasn't even midday yet and half the wagon was empty. "Ah Ehler goodmorning there lad," Gimile the dwarf shouted as he was walking away from the wagon. "The day has been good to your uncle. At this rate that there wagon will be empty by a little after noon," the dwarf said with a grin. "Good I would like to get home soon," said Ehler. Gimile chuckled, "whats wrong lad ye homesick already?" Ehler smirked and said,"yea just a little." "Or is it that you miss that young lass your unlce has been telling me about. You know the with brown hair who is trying to learn magic." Gimile said laughing. Ehler's face went red as he hit the dwarf on the top of the head. "Hey Ehler get over here I can't sell fast enough on my own!" shouted James waving for Ehler to help him. Ehler, James and even Gimile worked hard selling their apples and potatos.

All their produce was gone a little after what by the sun appeared one in the afternoon. "Good work to day Ehler," James said patting his nephew on the shoulder. "Uncle can we head home soon? I have a feeling something has happened at the farm," Ehler said with a scared look in his eyes. "Sure boy we can leave within the hour if you get the horses while I do a few things," James told his nephew looking him in the eyes. He could tell his nephew was scared, but he couldn't think of anything that could scare Ehler...except.

Ten years ago "Ehler age 8:  
Many years ago Ehler made himself a wooden sword. He was playing war ith the other children. When a lone orc ,who's son was killed by humans, came down from the mountains. The orc saw the children and in his rage roared and charged at the children. The orc thought all humans were honorless cowards so the children's reactions didn't surprise him...much. All the children ran all but one. Ehler armed with nothing but his wood sword held his ground determined to stop the orc from reaching his friends. The orc stopped a few feet from the human boy. He looked the boy in the eyes. The orc saw fear and also honor. The same look was in his son's eyes when he fought and died to protect his family.

Ehler shouted, "draw your weapon warrior I will not fight an unarmed opponent!" "Very well boy I will let you die honorably," the orc said reaching for the battle-ax on his back. The orc roared and charged at Ehler. The orc brought his axe above his and slammed it down intending to chop the child in half. Ehler rolled to his right and sent his sword into the back of the orc's knee making it fall to one knee. Ehler swung his sword at the back of the orc's head, but the orc grabbed Ehler's sword and yanked it from his hands. Ehler jumped backwards to avoid getting hit with his own sword. The orc got back to his feet axe in his left hand sword in his right. "Not bad boy. You have skill that I am sure of. It was a mistake to underestimate you because of your age. For that I am sorry," the orc said as he bowed. "I forgive you," Ehler said putting his fist up to fight the orc barehanded. The orc threw the wood sword at Ehler. Ehler caught hsi sword and gave the orc a currious look. "I also will not fight an hoonorable unarmed opponent," the orc said taking his stance. Ehler grinned at the orc and took his stance with his sword diagnol to the ground the tip pointed in the orc's direction.

A firm hand grabbed his shoulder. Ehler turned around and there in front of him was his uncle in steel armor with his sword in his hand. "Your fight is with me now orc. You can leave now in peace if you wish," James said as he stared at the orc. "I have no where to the only one I have left is my youngest son and he is fighting the scourge, so I might as well die here in battle," the orc said as he started to charge. "GET BACK EHLER!" James shouted as he charged at the orc. James and the orc clashed steel against steel, skill agaist skill, will against will. James stepped backward to avoid the orc's axe and slipped on a rock. He fell to the ground sword flying from his hand. The orc placed a foot on James chest pinning him down. He raised his axe preparing to give the finishing blow. A sharp pain came from the orc's side. He looked down and saw Ehler with his uncle's sword covered in black blood. The orc placed a hand on his side. He pulled his hand away and looked at it. It was covered in black blood...his blood.

The orc fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. James stood up and looked at his nephew. Ehler stood there covered in the orc's blood the sword still in his hand. He was shaking a look of shock and horror on his face. Ehler dropped the sword and fell to the groundcrying. James realized the tears were for the life Ehler had taken. The sobbing stopped. James ran over to his nephew only to see him fast asleep. James picked up his sword wiped off most of the blood and sheathed it. He lift his nephew in his arms and headed home. After a few steps he stopped. He promised himself he would bring Ehler back up here burry the orc. With that promise in his heart he headed for home with the young hero in his arms.

When James arrived at the farm everyone was waiting. The children that were there saw Ehler covered in blood and thought he was dead. All the children started to cry except two of them. Ehler's closest friends Rushral and Ratchet both noticed that blood was black, and with all the stupid stunts Ehler had done they knew ,first hand, his blood was red. Ratchet ran off to get some water while, Rushral got a stick and started to poke Ehler with it. A young girl came up behind Rushral and hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan, and drag him off shouting, "you don't poke an injured person with a stick especially Ehler!" Someone started to laugh at what she had said. The laugh came from Ehler who was wiggling out of his uncle grasp, so his uncle dropped him. All the children looked up, brushed away their tears and cheered. Ehler stood back up with a big smile on his face till the young girl who conked Rushral ran him grasped him in a hug and sent them both to the ground. Ratchet came back with a bucket full of water only to see Ehler on the ground trying to wrestle out of a crying girl's grasp, and everyone around them laughing and cheering.

Present day "Ehler's age 18:  
During that fight Ehler had a weird look in his eyes. It was fear, but not fear for himself it was fear for others. That look of fear was once again in Ehler's eyes. James knew something was wrong. He would wait till after they left town to find out what was wrong. Ehler walked to the stables at a faster pace then usual. He arrived in-time to see a young man fly backwards. Ehler looked in the direction the man came from and saw a black stallion with an annoyed look in its eyes. Someone tried to ride Charger. Ehler walked up next to Charger and said, "nice one boy. I think that is a new record." "Ah young master you have returned." The stable hand that had greeted Ehler the day before walked up and shook Ehler's hand saying, "you must be here for the horses. Your mare Epona is asleep in her stall, and I can safely say you found Charger." Ehler looked at the stable hand with surprise and said, "you remember their names?" "Of course I do lad. If you know a horse's name they are more likely to listen," the stable hand said with a twinkle in his eye. "I can also guarrantee everyone here will remember," the stable hand said as he pointed at Charger. "I'll go get Epona while you saddle up Charger." the stable hand said while he walked off to get Epona.

Ehler walked over to the wall the saddles were hanging on. He grabbed Charger's saddle and walked back over to Charger to strap it on. The stable hand walked over to Ehler with Epona next to him already prepared to pull the wagon. Ehler thanked the man and they both went back to their work. Just as Ehler had finished strapping the saddle on Charger his Uncle James walked in. "I'm done with my shopping boy lets head home," James said as he grabbed Epona's reins a led her outside towards the wagon. "Lets go partner," Ehler said to Charger as they walked out the door. James hitched Epona to the wagon. Whiskers was sitting in the wagon with a rat in his jaws. Ehler hopped up onto Charger while James climbed up on the wagon. James and Ehler snapped the reins, and the horses started to trot northward out of town.

They had made it a little over halfway by nightfall. Ehler and James pulled off the road and made camp for the night. James was going to ask Ehler what was wrong after dinner but Ehler fell asleep before he had the chance. They were up at the crack of dawn and traveling homeward. The question had completely slipped James's mind. The two stopped for a quick lunch before a hill. You could see the farm from the top of the hill. They ate their lunch of bread and cheese and then they started the short but annoying climb up the hill. When Ehler and James reached the top of the hill they stared in shock. The farm was... 


	3. The Farmer is a Farmer no More

At the Inn of Last Home three people sat at a table. All three were silent all three were solumn. Two of them were human one was a dwarf. An orange cat sat on the lap of the younger human. "What do ye think happened there?" Gimile the dwarf asked as he picked up his ale the barmaid had just set down in front of him. "I think I know what happened," James said with a cold look in his eyes. "The scourge happened." "Aye ye sure James? I can't think of why they would attack your home," said Gimile as he stroked his beard thinking "You said there was one survivor didn't you? Did they tell ya anythin usefull?" Ehler looked up from the ale he had been staring at for the last hour. "She said they took some of them alive. Aurorieta was one of them," Ehler spoke as tears formed in his eyes. "I wasn't there for her. She needed me and I wasn't there. They all needed me and I wasn't there. I couldn't save them." Ehler put his head on the table and did his best to hide the tears.

"HELP! the scourge are attacking!" Ehler's head shot up. He wiped his tears drew his sword and ran out of the inn. "Ehler wait for us lad!" Gimile shouted as he and James ran after Ehler. Ehler burst through the door of the inn. There were undead everywhere, and in the center of the chaos a figure donned in black plate armor sat upon a horse. It was one of the most feared creatures upon Azeroth. It was a deathknight. Next to the deathknight sat a cage filled with humans! "Help someone get us out!" Ehler knew that voice it was Aurorieta. "Aurorieta I'm comeing for you!" Ehler shouted as he slashed a zombie in half right below ribs. The deathknight heard Ehler shout he decided to have some fun, so he dimounted his horse and placed himself between Ehler and the cage.

"Stop my minions! Hear me people of Southshore. I will make you a deal. This young man," the deathknight raised his sword and pointed it a Ehler," and I will fight to the death. If he somehow kills me by himself then my minions will leave and these prisoners will be set free, HOWEVER! if I kill him all you will surrender. Do you all agree with my terms?" Ehler stabbed his sword into the ground and walked up to the deathknight. Ehler held out his hand and said, "we agree." The deathknight grabbed Ehler's hand and shook it. Ehler felt his blood go cold as pain shot up his arm. He realized what was causing the pain. It was the deathknight's touch of death. The touch of death could make anyone who wasn't protected by the light whither in pain.

Ehler walked back to retrieve his sword. He lifted his sword and charged at the deathknight. The deathknight sidestepped Ehler's thrust, and he countered by spinning and he used the momentum to send his fist right into Ehler's side. Ehler fell to the ground gasping for air. Ehler touched his side there was blood. The deathknight had spikes on his gauntlets. Memories long ago surpressed return to Ehler like a tidal wave. The deathknight backed up and waited for his oppenant to rise. He was gonna enjoy ripping this kid apart piece by painful piece. Ehler got back to his feet only to get knocked back down by a kick to the chest. The deathknight once again stepped back and waited for his enemy to get up again. Ehler rose up again and charged at the deathknight once again. The deathknight reflected Ehler's blade and sent his own into Ehler gut. Ehler fell to the ground blood flow freely from the hole in his stomach.

Ehler looked toward the inn and what he saw scared him. His uncle stood there with a look of hopelessness in his eyes. Ehler looked his uncle in the eyes and quietly said, "I'm sorry I failed." Tears came to James's eyes. He did something he hadn't done in along long time. He fell to one knee and prayed to the light, "please hear me light I have but one request for you lend Ehler your power. I beg you lend him the power you once lent me."

A small beam of lightcut through the black clouds that hung over head. The light shone on the middle of Ehler chest. Ehler could feel himself getting stronger. The beam of light grew and with it so did Ehler's power. Ehler stood up all his wounds healed. Ehler charged at the surpirsed deathknight. Ehler sent his arms to the left side of his body and with all his strength did a horizontal slash. The deathknight blocked the blow but what he saw scared him. Ehler's sword had cut half way through the deathknight's sword. Ehler spun his sword causeing the deathknight to let go of his sword. Ehler did a horizontal slash at the air and when his sword was behind him he jerked it back infront of him dislodging the deathknight's sword and sending it into the deathknight's shoulder. The deathknight howled in pain. He never saw Ehler comeing. Ehler rammed his sword right underneath the deathknight's helmet. Ehler let go of his sword and watched the deathknight collapse into a bloody heap on the ground. The undead shreiked in anger.

They were about to attack when a loud commanding voice shouted for them to halt. The voice came from behind Ehler. Ehler turned around only to find himself face to face with a man with eyes that looked as cold as ice. The man was another deathknight and in his hand was a large two handed sword. James knew that sword anyone who fought in the first war against the scourge would. The sword was Frostmourne. The man standing face to face with Ehler was Arthas The Lich King. "Arthas get away from him!" James shouted as he ran forward sword drawn. "Well well well if it isn't James. Have you changed your mind about joining me?" Arthas said as he stared at James. "No Arthas I will never join you." James said looking back and forth between Arthas and Ehler. "Very well then this is goodbye old friend," Arthas spoke as he lunged at James sending Frostmourne right through his heart. "UNCLE!" shouted Ehler as he jumped at Arthas with his bare hands. The Lich King backhanded Ehler across the face knocking him to the ground unconscious. "Ehler!" Aurorieta screamed. She slipped her hand through the bars and pointed her palm at Arthas. "VAK DON!" a head sized fireball shot from her hand. Arthas felt magic being used so he spen around and slashed Frostmourne through the fireball freezing it solid and cutting it in half. The two chunks of ice fell harmlessly to the ground behind Arthas. "Nice try little girl," Arthas said grinning. "Leave now Arthas of The Frozen Throne," an elf said as the crowd parted to let him through. "You look firmiliar, what is your name elf?" Arthas said in a calm yet demanding voice. "My name is Ashrin, Ashrin Stormrage. I am the younger brother of Illidian Stormrage ad Malfurion Stormrage," the elf said calmly. Arthas' eyes narrowed, "I will take my leave for now, but beware Stormrage we will meet again." Arthas stabbed his sword into the ground and suddenly dissapeared.

Rain fell from the sky as if the heavens were crying. Two beams of light shone through the clouds. One fell upon Ehler. The light was bright and strong. The other was shining on James. That light was weak and dimming. The light went out. 


	4. The Loss and the Legacy

Ehler awoke in a soft warm bed. Every inch of him screamed in pain, yet he felt stronger then ever. He tried to sit up only to get pushed back down by Aurorieta. "I want you to stay in bed today. Its gonna be along day tomarrow." Aurorieta said softly as she kissed Ehler's forehead. Ehler spoke four words that broke her heart, "Where is my uncle?" Ehler saw tears in her eyes. That gave him his answer. James was with the light. A knock came from the door. "Come in," Ehler and Aurorieta said at the same time. Four people walked into the room. They were Ratchet, Rushral, Gimile, and Ehler's Aunt Ashley. "Ehler there is something I must tell you. Everyone please wait downstairs," Ashley said as she looked sadly at Ehler. Aurorieta, Gimile, Rushral, and Ratchet walked out of the room.

Ashely walked over and sat down on the bed next to Ehler. "You know your mother, James' sister, was a kind and beautiful woman." Ashley said as she held Ehler's hand. "Do you know who the second man you faced was?" Ehler shook his head. "He was Arthas Menethil the former prince of Lorederon. He abandoned that kingdom and took his seat on The Frozen Throne. He is now knowen as The Lich King. He is a man that you must both love and hate." Ehler look at his aunt confused and asked, "why must I love him?" A tear came to Ashley's eye. "Because Ehler you are the soul heir to The Kingdom of Lorederon, and also The Frozen Throne. You are Arthas' son. You are the Lich King's son." Ehler looked his aunt in the eyes. He could tell she spoke the truth. The man he looked up to his whole life was killed by his father. "Ehler take this and travel to Lorederon," said Ashley as she gave Ehler a platnium medalion. "Go to the front gates hold up the medalion and shout, I Ehler son of Arthas have come to see Lady Windrunner and reclaim my throne." Ehler put the medalion around his neck and hid it under his shirt. He asked, "why would she give me the throne back?" Ashley smiled at her nephew and said, "because she is the one who brought us a curious little baby boy and swore when he grew up that he could have his throne back. Tomarrow we all will go back to what left of the farm to bury James. "Aunt Ashley can I choose where to bury him?" Ashley smiled,"of course Ehler."

Ashley got up from the bed and walked over to the door. She opened the door only to have Rushral tumble into the room. Ashley gave him a glare that would make Arthas shake in his boots. Rushral jumped up and ran as fast as his feet could take him. He flew down the steps and tripped over Gimile. Ehler and Ashley walked down the stairs and sat with their friends. A waitress came over to the group and said, "can I get you anything?" Ehler pulled a silver coin from his pocket, "something strong please." The waitress pushed Ehler's hand and the coin away, "it's on the house young hero." The waitress walked to the counter to get Ehler some dwarven spirits (the strongest drink in Azeroth).

Gimile took a gulp of his ale. He looked at Ehler and said, "so how you feelin lad?" Ehler looked at the dwarf, "I'm fine Gimile." A tear started to form in Ehler's eye. "Here is your drink sir," the waitress said as she set a tankard of dwarven spirits in front of Ehler. Ehler picked up his drink and took a big gulp. The Alchohal burnt all the way down his throat. Ehler set the tankard down as tears started to flow. James was dead and it was all his fault. Most of the people from the farm were gone, and to top it off he was the son of Arthas The Lich King. Ehler felt someone wrap their arms around him. He looked up to see Aurorieta hugging him tightly. Ehler's face went blood red. Aurorieta loosened her grip and looked at Ehler's face. "Aww! that's so cute." Rushral said with a musical note in his voice. Ehler grabbed a knife that was on the table and chucked it at Rushral. Rushral caught it in midair and stabbed it into the table.

Ratchet sat next to Rushral studying an old spell book. Ratchet has always had a hard time studying spells, but when it came to casting the spells it was a cinch for him. The only time Ratchet messed up on a spell was when he tried his first ever fire spell. He set Ehler's arm on fire. Ehler chuckled at this old memory. Rushral and Ratchet looked at Ehler puzzled. Ehler didn't say a word. He raised his arm and all three burst out laughing. A tear fell down Ashley's cheek. It was as if James was still here in Ehler. Ashley looked at Ehler and what she saw made her smile. She saw her husband in golden armor standing behind Ehler. He had a smile on his face and pride in his eyes. James placed his hand on Ehler's shoulder. Ehler's eyes widened. He heard his uncle's voice, "This fight is all yours now. May the light guide and protect you Ehler, my nephew, my son." James looked at his wife "I'll wait for you and our daughter at the gate. Goodbye, my love." James disappeared.

Ehler looked at his aunt and smiled. Ehler, Ratchet, and Rushral got up from the table and walked out of the inn. The three friends stood outside in the light of the setting sun. Ehler stepped forward pass his friends and turned around to face them. Ehler opened his mouth to speak but Ratchet and Rushral cut him off. "We're comeing with you." Ehler was about to argue when Rushral cut him off again. "Ehler you can't read a map worth crap, so WE ARE COMEING!" "Ehler Dean Brightblade we are all comeing with you," said Aurorieta fiercely as she closed the inn door. Gimile stood next to Aurorieta with his arms crossed. "Aye lad we are all comein with ya. Don't forget lad James ment alot to all of us, so we all want to get our hands on Arthas for what he did." Ehler looked at his friends. He knew he couldn't stop them from tagging along. Ehler turned around to face north. "Fine, you guys win. In four days we head north to Lorederon...together." Ehler spun around and smiled. Aurorieta, Rushral, and Ratchet saw hunger in Ehler's eyes, hunger for adventure. 


	5. THE ALMIGHTY Gnome?

Ehler woke up in his bed only to find Whiskers asleep on his chest. Whiskers awoke, yawned, and looked at Ehler. Ehler scratched the cat behind the ear and asked it, "are you comeing with us buddy?" Whiskers got up, hopped down to the floor, and started pawing at the door. Ehler got out of bed and got dressed. A knock came from the door. "Hey are ya up yet lad?" Gimile the dwarf asked as he walked into the room. "We're gonna eat breakfast then get ready to head to the farm," Gimile said as he tossed Ehler his sword. Ehler caught his sword and buckled it to his belt. He looked at Gimile, "who all is going with us?" Gimile opened the door and said, "well everyone from Southshore is gonna walk with us to the outskirts of town, and then it will just be the people from the farm." Gimile walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Ehler stood there thinking of the past. So many happy memories. A tear rolled down Ehler's cheek. He wipped his face, walked out of the room, and headed to the common room to eat. Ehler was greeted by all the young boys from the farm and the town. They all had sticks in their hands and were shouting, "train us! train us please!" Ehler told them, "not today children, but maybe another day." Ehler sat down next to Aurorieta. He rested his head on her shoulder. She laid her head on his and said, "good morning." Rushral, who was sitting across from Ehler and Aurorieta, said, "watch out they're about to make out." Aurorieta put her hand under the table and whispered, "Vak Don." The left leg of Rushral's pants burst into flames. "OH FUCK!" Rushral shouted as he ran out of the inn and jumped down the well. Ehler looked at Aurorieta and said, "I guess you're not the only one whos hot here." Aurorieta rolled her eyes and said, "stop lieing." Ehler kissed her forehead, "you are beautiful." Aurorieta grunted and pulled out a spell book to study.

Ehler decided to check on Rushral and see if his leg smelled like bacon. When Ehler got outside he heard a shout from the well, "can someone lower the bucket so I can climb out!" Ehler leened over the side of the well. Rushral was floating at the bottom. Ehler laughed as he started to lower the bucket. Suddenly something poked Ehler in the back of the leg and shouted, "HEY AREN"T YOU THAT GUY?" Ehler jumped, let go of the rope, and spun around all in a few heartbeats. He looked both left and right but didn't see anyone. "HEY I"M DOWN HERE!" Ehler looked down and saw a little green haired man. Two thoughts came to Ehler's mind. The first was, "oh holy mother of crap it's a gnome," and the second thought was, "I wonder if he repreasents the lollipop guild?" "Ouch! that fucken hurt." Ehler turned around and looked down the well. The bucket had hit Rush in the head. "HEY BOSS WHAT YOU LOOKEN AT? IS IT A MONSTER? DON'T WORRY BOSS I SLAY IT!" Ehler was still trying to figuire out the first sentence when the gnome suddenly flung himself into the well shouting, "FOR GNOMEREGAN!" Rushral saw the gnome flying right at him, so he dove to the bottom of the well. Ehler looked down the well in time to see the gnome do a perfect bellyflop. Rushral grabbed the thrashing gnome and slammed his head into the side of the well to knock him out. He then wrapped his arm around the gnome's waist and grabbed the rope. Ehler planted his foot on the well and pulling Rush and the gnome up and out of the well.

After climbing out of the well Rushral dropped the gnome on the ground as he and Ehler walked to the local tailor to get Rush some new pants. As they walked to the tailor Rushral said to Ehler, "have you heard that Blackrock Mountain erupted?" Ehler looked at his friend and replied, "Ragnerous must have farted." The two friends laughed with all their hearts as they entered the shop. 


	6. It's Back! Clank Tinkercog

As Ehler and Rushral walked to the inn with Rush's new pants.

(flashback)

"Are you sure you want those ones?" Ehler asked while he tried not to laugh. "Dude these pants are awesome! of course I want them," Rushral said holding up a pair of pants. "Ok whatever how much are they Mr. Fancy Pants," Ehler asked Rush as he reached into his pocket to get his money. "It's four gold," Rushral answered. "WHAT THE FUCK! Four gold for one pair of pants? I'm not paying for those," said Ehler with an annoyed look on his face. "That's fine I'll pay," Rushral stated as he showed Ehler four gold coins. Rushral walked over to the owner and paid for his new pants.

(no more flashback)

Ehler stuck his hands into his pockets and noticed there were something missing.  
(Rushral is hauling ass to reach the inn a barracade himself in his room)  
Ehler pulled out his money and counted it. He was missing four gold coins. "RUSHRAL!" Ehler sprinted towards Rushral with the intent to strangle him. Something came flying out of the ally and collided with Rushral. "DON'T WORRY I GOT HIM BOSS!" A little green haired gnome was ontop of Rushral and was just flailing away at Rush.

Rushral rolled which flipped the gnome off him. Rush immediantly pinned the gnome to the ground with his body and started to pound away at the gnome's head with his fist. Ehler grabbed Rushral by his shirt collar and yanked him off the gnome. Ehler then grabbed the gnome by his collar and brought the gnome up to eye level. Ehler stared at the gnome, "who the hell are you, why do you keep following me, and why do you keep calling me boss?" The gnome looked at Ehler wide eyed in shock. Ehler shook the gnome, "answer me or I'll hand you over to my friend Rushral." The gnome's mouth opened and what seemed like one long word came out, "MYNAMEISCLANKTINKERCOGIFOLLOWYOUBECAUSEIWANTYOUTOTRAINMEANDICALLYOUBOSSFORTHESAMEREASON!" Ehler looked at the gnome with an annoyed glimmer in his eyes, "now say it slower." The gnome took a deep breath, "My name is Clank Tinkercog. I follow you because I want you to train me, and I call you boss for the same reason."

Ehler set Clank back on the ground. "Ok listen Clank I'm no teacher,(Clank's shoulders slouched) but I guess if you want to learn that badly you can travel with us." "WHAT THE FUCK! No way in hell is he comeing with!" Rushral shouted. Ehler leaned over and whispered in his ear, "it's either we let him come with us or he will follow us, either way we're stuck with him." Rushral pinched the bridge of his nose, "fine but if he annoys me I'll dropkick him." "AH DON"T WORRY I NEVER ANNOY ANYONE!" Clank said as he was hoisted into the air by Rushral and dropkicked like a football.

"Not a bad kick." Ashrin Stormrage stepped out from around the corner of a building. "We are all waiting for you two," Ashrin said as he turned and walked towards the inn. Ehler and Rushral ran after the elf with a small, sore gnome not far behind.  
(Somewhere on the island of Northrend)

"Hmm, that boy somehow seems so firmiliar," Arthas said to himself as he sat down on his throne. "Could he possibly be...my son?" Arthas started to laugh, "well this should get interesting." 


	7. Lions, and Tigers, and Werewolves WHAT!

Lions, and Tigers, and Werewolves...Wait...WHAT!

It had been two days since they had left Southshore and headed for the farm. The group of friends stood on of the hill Ehler and James stood upon just a few days ago. Ehler stood there with a cold, clouded gaze as he stared at his once beautiful home. His friends and the other villagers stood there awestruck at the destruction that had befallen their once peaceful home. Aurorieta reached for Ehler's hand but found nothing but air. She looked at where he was standing and saw nothing. She started to look around when she heard a loud, fast voice. "WAITFORMEBOSS!" She looked down at the foot of the hill and saw Ehler walking towards the farm with Clank trying to keep up. Aurorieta started to follow as she shouted, "lets go people. It's not gonna rebuild itself." Ashrin was the first to move but the mask of saddness upon his face didn't change. Rushral was the next to recover. He turned around put on a smile and said, "come on people our fore fathers built a beautiful home before. I know we can do it now." Gimile the dwarf stomped his feet and shouted, "the lad be right ye humans built this place once ye can do it again!" The villagers slowly but surely started to walk their once prosperous home.

Ehler walked right through the village. He walked towards the mountains, and his first battlefield. Rushral and Ratchet split up and went to their homes to see what they could salvage. Ashley led Epona, who pulled the cart that had James' coffin, to what was left of her home. Aurorieta, Gimile, Ashrin, and Clank went after Ehler. They found him leening up against a large rock. Aurorieta saw something she had never seen before his arm had been burnt, his body battered, and his bones broken. Through all of that she never once saw him cry, but now he sat there with his sword across his lap tears falling on the blade. Clank was about to shout something when Gimile clamped his handed over the gnome's mouth and draged him away. Ashrin started to follow when he turned to Aurorieta, "We will let you be alone with him Ms. Aurorieta." Then he turned and followed the dwarf.

Aurorieta walked over and sat next to Ehler. She proped her head on his shoulder and sat there quietly. Ehler tried to quit crying but he couldn't the tears just kept comeing. Aurorieta sat there staring at the Alterac Mountains when she noticed that it suddenly got quiet, well quieter to some degree. She jerked up and looked at Ehler. His eyes were closed and he was...snoring. He had cried himself to sleep. Aurorieta started to giggle. She curled up with her head on his chest and dozed off.

5 hours later

Ehler started to wake up when he felt a weight on his chest. His eyes shot open and he looked down. He saw Aurorieta sleeping quietly. The moonlight made her skin glow a pale white and made her hair silver. All the saddness he had been feeling disappeared. He slowly and gently put his arms around her and pulled her closer. He set his cheek on the top of her head. "GRRR!" Ehler straightend up so quick that he woke Aurorieta. "GRRRRR!" Ehler grabbed his sword and jumped up taking a defensive stance. Ehler saw what was growling. He was staring into the eyes of a wolf. A humongous brown wolf with black eyes. Ehler scooted closer to Aurorieta. "Vakon A Darkthes!" A ball of black fire shot through the trees and was soaring towards Ehler and Aurorieta. Aurorieta shoved the butt of her staff into the ground. She kept one hand on the staff and with the other drew symbols in the air. "Su Sa Shi Setshi!" Aurorieta shouted as a wall of water formed in front of her and Ehler. The black fireball slammed into the wall of water and stopped. The wolf lunged at Aurorieta through the steam that had been created, but Ehler pulled her out of the way and swung his sword at the wolf just as it landed. The wolf caught the blade in its teeth and yanked it out of Ehler's hand. "Vakon A Darkthes!" Another black fireball shot out of the trees at Aurorieta and Ehler. "Su Sa Shi Setshi!" The barrier of water formed as the fireball hit. The wolf ran around the stream and jumped at Ehler with it's claws aimed for Ehler's throat. "Unetosh!" The wolf jerked sideways in midair, but it's claw still raked across Ehler's right shoulder. Ehler spun tossed his sword into his left hand and stabbed sinking his sword 4 inches into the wolf's flank. Ehler jerked the sword free, and the wolf lunged again knocking Ehler to the ground.

The wolf had Ehler pinned with it's jaws around his throat. Aurorieta couldn't figuire out why it didn't bite down. Then she saw it. The point of Ehler's sword was pressing against the wolf's chest. If the wolf bit Ehler would send through it's heart, but if Ehler stabbed the wolf would bite. They were tied! She could end this with one spell. She raised her hand and was about to strike when she was hit in the back of the head. Aurorieta fell to the ground unconcious. Ratchet and Clank ran out of the bushes they had been hiding in. They ran at Aurorieta's attacker. Ratchet raised his hand and shouted words of magic, "Unetosh!" The attacker was sent flying right into the side of the wolf knocking it off balance. Ehler dropped his sword and hit the wolf with all his strength knocking it off him.

He grabbed his sword, jumped up, and ran to Ratchet, Clank, and the sleeping Aurorieta. Ehler took his stance and Clank copied him the best he could. Ratchet untied the waterskin on his belt and poured it on Aurorieta. She woke up shouting, "I swear Rushral fell face first into the pig droppings I didn't puch him!" Ehler and Ratchet both laughed. "We remember that." The wolf got up and started licking the face of the person that slammed into it. "William knock that off your breath reeks." The person stood up and as they did the hood that covered their face fell back revealing two long pointed ears and flowing brown hair. It was an elf, it was a high elf...a female high elf. Ehler and Clank lowered their swords while Ratchet lowered his hand. All three stood wide eyed at the elf. Aurorieta rolled her eyes, stabbed her staff into the ground, smashed Ehler's and Ratchet's heads together, and kicked the gnome where to sun don't shine. "Keep your brains above your shoulders boys," Aurorieta said as she grabbed her staff.

"Will I think we made a mistake. They don't look or act like members of the scourage," the elf said looking at the wolf. "Go ahead and change back." The elf stood up and reached her hand towards the group. The staff that had been knocked out of her hand when she was hit by Ratchet's spell flew to her hand. "I am sorry about attacking you we mistook you members of the scourage. My name is Naturae Lupin and this is my husband William Lupin," The elf said as she gestured at the wolf. Ehler sheathed his sword, "let me get this straight your married to a wolf?" Ehler leened over and whispered to Ratchet, "five gold says doggy style." Ratchet and snickered and the regained his composure. "Actually I'm a werewolf." Everyone looked at where the wolf had been but instead another high elf now stood next to Naturae. Ratchet whispered to Ehler, "ten gold says it get real kinky." Aurorieta heard him and smacked him on the head with her staff. Ehler studied Naturae's robe. It had the mark of the Dalaran. She was apart of the greatest magic users in Azeroth other then the dragons. "My name is Aurorieta. This is Ehler, Ratchet, and the gnome is Clank," said Aurorieta as she pointed at each of the boys who were staring at Naturae.

"Um where did the gnome go?" Naturae asked as everyone started to glance around. "BOSSHELP!" Clank shot out of the bushes and slammed into Ehler toppling them both. Ehler grabbed the gnome by the collar as they got up. "What did you do now?" Ehler asked the gnome he had yanked up to eye level. "NothingISwearIDidn'tStabABigGreenManInTheButt!" Clank blurted out as he tried to wiggle free. The ground began to shake... 


	8. The Twins of Might and Magic

The Twins of Might and Magic

"Vathos!Wake up brother. We have been summoned." Vathos pushed the moldy blankets off of him, sat up, and looked at his twin sister. "Who has summoned us Lilith?" "The Dark Lady Silvanas," Lilith said as she gathered her sword, shield, and the random pieces of armor she had managed to attain. "What does she want with us?" asked Vathos as he put on his white robe with purple trim, he didn't like the robe ut it was all he had until he could get some money. Lilith shrugged her shoulders and handed her brother the staff she carved for him. The two left the inn and walked out into the rotting air of Brill. Brill is a small town not to far from Lorederon. The only difference between Brill and a "normal" town was that no living people were there. They were all dead, well actually UNdead. Vathos and his sister weren't the brain eating kind because brains have to much fat, so until they find fat free brains they ate normal things. Vathos and Lilith walked to the local stable to get their horses that they've had since they were alive. Just like the twins the horses were rotting figuires of flesh and bone, mostly bone. Vathos ,with the help of his sister, climbed into the saddle of his horse Grim. Lilith grabbed the reins of both horses and led them outside. After making sure her brother wasn't going to fall off, she hopped up onto her horse Sunshine. She had named the horse while they were both still alive. The two sibblings pointed their horses southward to Lorederon.

Meanwhile at the foot of the Altetac Mountains...

Ehler set Clank down on the ground and drew his sword. Clank pulled out his sword with shaking hands as Ratchet pulled a purple crystal from a pouch on his belt. William turned back into a wolf as Naturae and Aurorieta took cover in the woods to cast without being seen. Clank remembering how big the orcs were jumped onto Williams back determind to ride into battle. Rushral, Gimile, and Ashrin came from the farm saying that Ashrin had felt something was amis. Rush handed Ehler a rectangular wooden shield while Gimile threw a small round shield at Clank. They both nodded their thanks and hefted their shields just as thirty orcs tow of which were riding worgs spilled out of the woods.

back to the twins

After along half days ride Vathos and Lilith at what was left of the main gates of Lorederon. After a short talk with a guard about the happenings in Brill the twins dismounted and made their way to the lifts to enter the catacombs now called the Undercity. Upon exiting the lifts the twins were buffeted by the stench of rotting flesh, spell components, and sewage.

The Undercity was built like a circle with the bank, inn, lifts, bat handlers, and a few small shops in the inner ring, and in the outer ring were all the bigger shops, training halls, and the entrance to the Dark Lady's throne room. There was also a middle ring which only housed auctions. The three rings were connected by a total of 8 corridors. Four connecting the inner and mid rings, and four connecting the middle and outer rings. Running around the middle of the outer ring was a river of slime, guts, blood, and sewage.

The twins walked down some stairs to reach the main floor, and from there they went through a corridor to reach the mid ring. They continued into the outer ring and then across a bridge spanning the "river." Vathos and Lilith enter along full of royal guards. The twins walked as quickly as they could for keeping Silvanas waiting was not wise, of course neither was throwing an icelance at the head mage in the Undercity but that didn't stop Vathos. They entered the chamber intime to see the new head mage teleport out. To have that position you must be skilled and have a good head on your shoulders, and thanks to Vathos the old master was missing a qualification.

The Dark Queen Silvanas looked at the twins and with one small motion of the hand she called thme forward. The two kneeled in front of their queen as she spoke, "Lilith Magem I have heard much praise from many of my warriors about your skill with a sword, and you Vathos Magem I have been informed about your excellent spellweaving and of your dual with the late head mage. I will say it plain and simple I have a very important task for you two down south." 


	9. The Past and Present Collide

The Past and Present

Vathos looked himself over once more. He wased pleased with his new blood red robes and his new metal staff, which had a large lime green crystal at one end and as small gem the other end. "Brother," Lilith said as she stood adjusting her new brestplate. "This armor set doesn't fit right. It's crushing my boobs." Vathos slapped his forehead with his palm and said, "then get a another set." Lilith dropped her armor and shouted at her brother, "BUT I LIKE MY BOOBS!" Vathos sighed, "I meant get a another ARMOR set." "Oh! ok," Lilith said as she gathered the armor up into her arms and headed for the blacksmiths butt naked. That was one thing Vathos hated about his undead life. When his and his sister's lives went out the door so to did Lilith's modesty. Vathos shook his head and grabbed one of his "new" spellbooks to study.

After about four hours Lilith walked into the room with new armor and a new sword and shield in her arms. "The smithy said the sword and shield were free for making him a happy old man," Lilith said as she slashed at the air with her new sword. Vathos picked up a small book full of basic spells and slid it into a pocket on the inside of his robe. He picked up the rest of the books and slid them into a bag. The twins gathered their supplies and headed for the lifts. Vathos and Lilith walked to where they had left the horses to find nothing. Vathos leaned against a tree and sighed, "looks like we are walking to Shadowfang Keep. Well lets go its a long walk," said Vathos as he started to follow the road that would leed them south of Lorederon.

(back in time to Ehler and company)

Ratchet crushed the purple crystal as he casted a spell that called forth a fel hunter "or a demon dog as Ehler called it." Ashrin shapeshifted into a bear. Ehler heard words of magic behind him as Naturae and Aurorieta began their spellweaving. The orcs were 50 yards away when fireballs started to fly from the hands of the three spellcasters. William jolted at the enemy with such force that Clank was thrown off. Ashrin followed after William with Gimile close on his paws shouting, "I won't lose to an elf!" Ehler, Rushral, and Clank charged. Ehler and Rushral quickly caught up to and passed the dwarf. "Curse you humans and your long legs!" shouted Gimile as even Clank started to pass the dwarf. Ashrin and William threw themselves at one of the two wolfriders. They ripped apart both the rider and the mount with such ease that one would think they had been in many battles together. Rushral slowed down to Ehler's pace and got behind him. Ehler yelled at Rushral, "hey what the hell!" "You have the damn shield you go first," Rushral said calmly as he pulled several red cylindars from his pockets. Fireballs continued to slam into the orcs. Ehler did what his uncle taught him and threw away all emotions turning all his enemies into faceless entities, but he still felt saddness leak into his heart as he sent his sword into the heart of an orc. Rushral ran through the crowd dropping his bombs in the middle of the orcs, sometimes even dropping one into a pocket or two. Ratchet's fel hunter disabled many orcs before its existance was ended with a spear to the head. Clank ran around in the mass of orcs following Gimile's instructions to slash at the back of the orcs' ankles. Gimile followed Clank decapitating every orc head he could reach.

Aurorieta, Ratchet, and Naturae stopped casting because the risking their own was to great. The others surronded the last living orc. He was young about Ehler's age from his looks. In his hands was an old wornout battle axe. It was the same one that had nearly cleaved Ehler in half years ago, and his eyes were the same. Ehler looked back at the stone that marked the old orc's grave. He turned back to the young orc, "are you his son?" The orc grinned. 


	10. The Monster Mash

The Monster Mash

Vathos and Lilith had been walking for two days through Silverpine Forest stopping only to eat. The twins stopped at a fork in the road and turned west towards the small human town called Pryewood Village and up above it overlooking the town was Shadowfang Keep. The two walked down the road leading to the town until they found a small path that led up to the keep. Vathos stopped and pulled out a moldy piece of bread and sat down to eat. Lilith put her hand into a pouch on her belt and pulled out some mushrooms, that would kill a living human, and ate them. After their small meal the twins continued their hike up the path.

The two arrived at the keep to find the gate closed and locked. "Ok Vathos this is your specialty, open the doors." "Ok," said Vathos as he stepped foreward. He took a deep breath, raised his left hand and with a comanding voice he shouted, "open says-a-me!" The gate didn't move. Vathos shrug at his sister. "Its time for plan B," said Vathos as he pulled an eye sized ball of bat guano out of one of his pouches and put it in another. When he pulled it back out it was covered in black powder. Vathos pulled his arm back and then let it fly. As the ball of bat guano and black powder left his hand vathos spoke words of magic, "Vak Don Le Grandu."The bat guano ignited into a fireball that was big enough it could easily fit two dwarfs in it. The fireball hit the gate and blew it into little smoking shards. Lilith drew her sword and ran in with Vathos walking slowly behind her. A wolf flew around a corner and lunged at Lilith. She smacked the wolf to the side with a blow from her shield. The wolf got up and was about to lunge again when an icelance caught it between the eyes.

The twins turned to their right and passed through a doorway that would lead them to the courtyard. Upon entering the courtyard Vathos and Lilith spotted a werewolf standing by the fountain in the center of the courtyard. (it was the old fashion standing on two legs kind of werewolf.) It stared at the twins with eyes that begged for freedom, eyes that pleaded for the merciful embrace of death. Lilith took a step forward and the eyes changed. They shouted for one thing...blood. The beast ran at Lilith and at the last second jumped over her and aimed for her brother. Vathos quickly used a spell that teleported him over to the fountain. The werewolf landed where Vathos had been a second ago. It spun around and with its claws it deflected Lilith's sword and with one mighty kick it sent her flying across the courtyard. The werewolf slowly walked towards the unconsious Lilith. Vathos pulled out a ball of bat guano and quickly rolled it in some black powder. Vathos slammed the butt of his staff on the ground which got the beast's attention. It ran at Vathos with drool dripping from its fangs. When it was three yards away he threw the bat guano. "Vak Don Le Gran!" The bat guano burst into flames and enveloped the werewolf leaving nothing but the smell of burnt hair and flesh. Vathos fell to his knees exhausted from the spell. His vision was fading. The staff fell from his hand. "Not bad young one, not bad at all,"said a voice from behind Vathos. "This will prove to be fun." Vathos collasped with the sight of wolves converging on Lilith. 


	11. Korgroar of the Burning Blade

Korgroar of the Burning Blade

Ehler and company stood surronding the only orc that remained of the group that had attacked them. The orc stood there breathing deeply. It's eyes remained locked with Ehler's. To everyone's surprise the orc spoke in perfect common. "Human," it said looking at Ehler. "I have come to collect the dept you owe. I have come for the debt of blood you owe for killing my father." The orc raised his axe to the sky. "Spirit of fire hear my call I korgroar beseach you to please give yourself to my blade so I may smite this human that murdered my father!" A bolt of lighting shot from the sky and hit the axe engulfing the blade in the bright, burning glow of fire.

The orc ran at Ehler with the axe at his side ready to swing and slice Ehler in half. Ehler shouted for everyone to stand back and then ran at Korgroar. In mid sprint Ehler sent a prayer to the light. Korgroar swung his axe and watched as Ehler threw his shield and took the blade in and past his ribs. Aurorieta screamed and started to run towards Ehler only to be tackled and pinned by Rushral and Gimile. Clanck ran at the orc with his sword drawn but was lifted into the air by Ashrin. Korgroar released the axe as Ehler fell to his knees with blooding pouring from his side and mouth. The orc stood there in shock of what had just happened. Ehler fell face first into the puddle of blood. It was the same spot the orc had fallen. Ehler looked up at his friends with eyes unseeing and said, "I see her. I see my mother." 


	12. Torture Torture Everywhere

Torture Torture Everywhere

Vathos awoke shackled to a cold metal table. Around him were surgical tools, and many flasks and beakers filled with an asortment of different liquids. There were also many other things scattered around the small, dark, round room. The room had only one window that was to high for even an elf to reach. The only light came from a single candle, which was in the hand of Arugal the mage that Vathos and Lilith had been sent to kill. "You are cocky Vathos Magem quite cocky indeed," said Arugal as he waved his hand over the candle sending a small flame to each of the twelve torches that were mounted around the room. "To enter my domain full of my children with only three others was both brave and foolish. Now youngling you will tell me everything. Who is with you? Where are you from? What do you know about me? Who sent you? and why?" said Arugal as he walked over to one of the tables and picked up a small silver knife. "I suggest you start talking before I give you a few new scars. What not a word? Lets see how long that lasts." Arugal plunged the knife into Vathos' right thigh. Vathos screamed as the knife was pulled out and plunged into another spot on his thigh.

-Outside the Keep-

"Thats my brother!" Lilith exclaimed after hearing screams from the top of the highest tower of the keep. "No Lilith! We must wait till nightfall, besides from what I've heard of your brother you can't break him mentally," said Gishania of the Dark Spear Tribe. Gishania was a blue male troll with a large mohawk and an even larger knowalge of beasts. Behind him leening against a tree was the black female tauren known as Deta Swifthoof.

-flashback of how these two showed up so there shouldn't be confusion-

The two of them had been traveling towards a spiritual site, so that Deta could try to gain the loyality of the spirit of water, when they spotted two figuires standing in front of Shadowfang Keep. They watched as Vathos blew apart the doorway. Curiosity led them to the doorway where they saw a dead wolf with a hole in its head. They went deeper until they came to the courtyard where they witnessed Vathos incinerate a werewolf. They saw Arugal teleport off with the unconcious Vathos. After he left they bashed their way through the wolves, grabbed Lilith and quickly made their leave. Now the three of them sat in the forest telling their reasons of being here. Deta was making her shamanistic pilgrimage, while Gishania was acting as her guide and protector. Lilith told them how her and Vathos were sent by Lady Silvanas to kill Arugal.

-ok back to the present-

"Lilith, Deta the sun will be down in about five hours lets all get some sleep while we can. When its down we'll sneak in get your bro and sneak out," said Gishania as he laid down. "Thanks Gish but my brother won't leave until our job is done."

-4hours later, back in the tower-

"Well you are stubborn. All those wounds and a single word," said Arugal as he poured a liquid on Vathos. "This will heal you but it will not relieve the pain. I'll see you in the morning youngling." Vathos was left in the room as the torches went out. Only one thought went through Vathos' mind, "I will make you pay with your head Arugal." 


	13. Setting the Board

Setting the Board

⌠Lilith, Deta get up the ╛╛sun is down, the time is now," said Gishania as he shook the two ⌠women.■ He looked at the keep, ⌠the wind is in our face and therefore in our favor. They won▓t see or smell us coming.■ The three grabbed their weapons; Deta hefted her large mace, while Gishania strung his long bow and strapped his short sword to his side.

The group ran toward the keep hiding behind trees whenever possible. They made it to the gate and entered. Lilith, Deta, and Gishania made it to the courtyard without any problems, this worried Gish. All of a sudden there was a flash of light by the fountain and there stood Arugal and a giant, black wolf. ⌠Have fun with your new chew toys Fenrus,■ said Arugal as he vanished. The wolf looked at the three with a hungry gaze. It looked at Deta and ran at her with jaws wide open. Gishania shot three arrows, one in each eye and one in between. The wolf stopped and howled in pain. Deta swung her mace shattering its lower jaw. The beast Fenrus reared up onto its hind legs. Lilith took the opening, ran up and plunged her sword into its chest. Fenrus fell on top of Lilith with a loud thud.

The group took a doorway, after rolling the wolf of the thankfully already dead Lilith, that led them into the kitchen where a werewolf was stirring a pot of what looked like, but didn▓t smell like, soup. The fight ended quickly when Deta landed a crushing blow at the creature▓s ribcage. The group made there way into the dining hall. Upon entering the dining hall Lilith noticed a spear laying on the ground and quickly picked it up to replace the sword the ⌠cooking■ werewolf broke in its jaws. Lilith took a drink of her water skin and said, ⌠If I remember the map Vathos showed me we go up those stairs and turn left then it▓s like a one way deal.■ The three slowly made their way up the stairs and followed the hallway on their left into a large council room. Gishania and Lilith sat down to rest and plan their next move, while Deta went ahead. She walked out onto one of the walls that surrounded the keep. Deta looked out into the woods. Dark figures moved quickly between the trees. A howl burst through the trees, echoed by several more. Gish and Lilith ran out onto the wall after hearing the feral cries.

Arugal also heard the howls. He cast a spell that sent a command to every creature in the keep. ⌠Kill the villagers of Pyrewood.■ Vathos sensed the command and smiled. ⌠Lew Lencho,■ said Vathos as his shackles released. ⌠Now Arugal let the game begin.■ 


	14. Game Time

Game Time

The minions of Arugal poured out of the keep all charging head on into the group of werewolves, that were once the villagers of Pyrewood Village. Lilith, Deta, and Gishania ran across the guard wall and entered a tower that appeared to have a house sitting ontop of the tower. The three flew up the stairs and through the doorway that led into the house. Gishania ,who was the first through the doorway, got tackled by a werewolf. Deta ran to Gish's aid but was ambushed by another werewolf that dropped down from the ceiling. Lilith threw her spear at the head of the second wolf but it was caught in midflight by a giant bat covered in surgical scars.

-Vathos-

After releasing himself Vathos quickly found his staff and belt of spell components, and made his way out of the room with a few new posseions. He made his way uninterupted down the tower and onto a guard wall that led to a tower with a house on it. As he made his way closer to the door he heard a loud fight taking place inside. Vathos heard a female voice shout, "give me back my arm you stupid flying rat!" Vathos drew in a deep breath and sighed, "Lilith is here, and it sounds like she made a new friend."

He opened the door and saw two werewolves trying to rip the throats out of a troll and tauren, and Lilith chasing a giant bat that had her arm in its jaws. He pointed his free hand's fingers at the nearest werewolf (the one on Deta) and spoke words soaked with magic, "Le Zaron." A marble sized ball of arcane energy shot from each of his five fingers (four fingers one thumb whatever floats your boat). The little balls of arcane energy embedded themselves in the werewolf around its heart and then exploded. The werewolf went limp so Deta threw it off, grabbed her mace, and hit the other werewolf in the side of the ribs. The beast cried in pain and gave Gishania the opening he needed to ram his word into its heart. Deta rolled the limp carcass off Gish and helped him up. Gishania grabbed his bow and let loose several arrows all of which hit the bat causing it to crash to the ground with a loud THUD!

Lilith retrieved her arm and with it still in her hand she gave her brother a hug. Some say Vathos's heart grew three shades blacker that day. He pushed his sister away and said, "we have no time for this. We have a job to finish." Vathos turned to go back to the tower he had just escaped from, when Gish grabbed his arm and spun him around to face them. "Listen mon at anytime now those beasts that left to defend this place will be back. We need to get out now!" Vathos yanked his arm away and stared at the three then turned and walked out the door. Lilith ran after her brother with the others right behind her.

Arugal teleported into the room he had left Vathos only to find the table empty and the room ransacked. He turned to the door as a silver knife flew past him and imbedded itself in a skull that was sitting on the table. "Hello Arugal. Now it's time to end this little game of ours." "You think you can defeat me on your own youngling," said Arugal as he slipped a poison edge dagger out of the sheath on his wrist. Arugal jerked his arm up to throw the dagger, but never got a chance to release the dagger. Sticking out of Arugal's chest was an icelance, an arrow, and a spear. "No, I don't think I could ,but I'm not alone," said Vathos. 


	15. Summer Time Short! not real chapter

SCHOOL IS OUT SHORT!

Ehler: ITS SUMMER TIME! no more school. no more school. no more school.

Rushral: Time for staying up late, sneaking out, and making out!

Aurorieta: And reading a good book (cricket noise)

(Ehler, Rushral, Ratchet, and Clank stare in shock)

Aurorieta: What?

Ehler,  
Rushral,  
Ratchet,  
and Clank: NO!

Aurorieta: Why not reading is fun.

Gimile: HUN IT BE SUMMER! It's time to get drunk and party mostly get drunk.

Ehler,  
Rushral,  
Ratchet,  
Clank,  
and Aurorieta: We're minors!

Gimile: Oh yeah...sucks for you.

Rushral: The short guy is right tho it's time for real fun not reading.

Korgroar: *surfboard under arm and stoned* What up dudes.

Aurorieta: Korg are you stoned?

Korgroar: N...N...N...Yea.

Ashrin: See Night Elfs aren't the only potheads.

Ehler: Hey Naturae, William what are doin this summer?

William: ...um...

Naturae: We're going on an adventure just the two of us.

Rushral: DOGGY STYLE!

William: Shut it Mr. Fag Pants

Rushral: Oh go chew on your nuts you mutt.

Ehler: Hey stop it both of you. Hey Ratchet, Clank what are you two doing this summer

Ratchet,  
and Clank: Arena.

Rushral: Big Surprise.

Ehler: What about you Korg?

Korgroar: I'm gonna shred some waves.

Ehler: Ashrin?

Ashrin: I'm going to Darnassus for a hippie convention.

Ehler: Ah...well we know what Gimile is doing. What about the rest of you?

Gishania: I'm going on a big hunting trip with my tribe

Deta: I'm headed to Thunderbluff to visit my parents.

Vathos: Me and Lilith are traveling to Dalaran to increase my knowledge of the arcane ways.

Lilith: What he said.

Victoria: I'm going to the beach to show off my new bikini.

Amy: I'm gonna keep looking for my daughter.

Ehler: What are you gonna do Rush?

Rushral: The barmaid, the farmer's daughter...the local guard and her daughter...

Ehler: Whatever everyone enjoy your summer. We continue are adventures in about a week.

All: Have a fun summer everyone and don't drink and drive.

All but Clank: Wait Clank don't touch that!

(Big ass explosion)


	16. AH Team Up

AH Team Up

Korgroar stood there in shock of what had happened. One second he thought he was in for the fight of his life, and the next second his enemy lay on the ground bleeding...dead. Ehler had let the orc's axe hit him. He now lied there in the mortal realm yet not. He saw his dead mother staring down at him. He looked over and saw a crying Aurorieta being held back by Ratchet and Rushral. Clank was pinned to the ground by Gimile. Then he heard 2 old familiar voices, "Ehler, get up youngling." Kneeling at his right was his Uncle James, and at his left was the old orc from his childhood. His mother stood at his head. Her skin turned blue and see through. Her clothes became a single strip of cloth that wrapped itself around her body and covered her head like a hood. Wings sprouted from her back. "Youngling, tell my son that I have always been proud of him," said the old orc. "What's your name?" Ehler asked coughing up blood. "Wolfscar," the orc and Ehler said as one. Korgroar keeled over in shock of hearing his father's name, which made Rushral keel over laughing (some friend). Ehler's mother and his uncle both put their hands on Ehler's wound. Everyone watched as Ehler's wound slowly closed. When the injury was gone, Ehler's mother touched his face and said, "I will always believe in you, and tell Aurorieta I want some grandchildren when this is all over." Her body turned to smoke and disappeared into the wind. "Ehler," said James, "I left something for you in a chest under the barn. The medalion is the key," and with that James faded.

Ehler slowly pushed himself up. The wound was gone but the pain was still very much there. Ehler had made it to the sitting position when he suddenly started seeing the spirit world again, atleast until the combined might of everyone including Korgroar managed to pull Aurorieta off Ehler freeing him from her death grip. Ashrin helped Ehler to his feet only to watch him get knocked on his back by Aurorieta who had her arms around his neck (gentler this time), calling him an asshole, a jerk, and many other names for making her so sad. He put his arms around her and just lied there happy to have her in his arms. "Hey Aura I got a message from my mother for you," said Ehler as his face turned red. "She said she wanted some grandkids when this is over." Aurorieta buried her face into Ehler's neck to hide the blushing, but Ehler could still feel her face burning. After Aura cooled down the two of them got up and looked at their friends and then at Korgroar. Ehler told Korgroar his father's message. "What will you do now Korgroar?" asked Ehler. Korgroar looked at Ehler, the mountains, then Ehler again. "I guess I'll join the war in Northrend," said Korgroar. "Good then you can come with us," said Ehler. Everyone looked at him in shock until Ashrin spoke, "I agree the more the safer, also as Master Shivrend said the or has uber leet skillz pwnt." "Rush= uber noob rofl!" shouted Clank. Rushral punted the gnome. "Ok I'll join you," said Korgroar. Everyone looked around when some weird music jingle played and an achievement banner appeared saying Korgroar joined party. "Why didn't I get that?" asked Rushral.

--Icecrown Northrend--

"My lord the army is ready to strike lorderon," said the deathknight general named Amanda or as her enemies called Iceheart. Arthas the Lich King looked up at her and said, "march." 


	17. The Greymane Wall

The Greymane Wall

*Chop* *Chop* *Snap* "Finally, I made it through," said Ehler. "I thought this floor would never give." It is around noon on the day after the group met Naturae, William, and Korgroar. Ehler had been trying to clear debree from his Uncle's barn since sunrise. He was at it for about two hours before William, Gimile, and Korgroar joined in. Now the entire group stood in front of a beautiful oak chest with gold trim and an indentation on the front for the medallion. Ehler kneeled at the chest and inserted the medallion. *Click* The chest opened. Ehler looked. The chest contained a set of tan leather armor. He quickly doned the armor and went to join up with his friends. He found everyone at the townhall. After an hour of argueing the route the group started east. It was a good day for traveling. The sky was clear except a few white puffy clouds widely scattered across the sky. Nightfall was nearing shortly after entering Silverpine Forest. The group headed south to the Greymane Wall (by Aurorieta's request). It was night by the time they reached the wall, and what they saw shocked them. The gate was open. They decided to camp by the wall and then head north in the morning.

When morning came the group was given a rude awakening. "BossHelpBigWolfThing," shouted Clank as something dragged him into the bushes on the other side of the wall. "Oh well," said Rushral as he laid back down to go back to sleep. "RushralIsn'tLeetEnoughToSaveMe!" yelled Clank from in the woods. "Thats it I'm gonna go save him then I'm gonna kill him. You guys head to Lorederon I'll catch up later," Rushral said as he ran into the Gilneas wilderness to save Clank. "We will come also," said William as he and Gimile ran after Rush. William jumped into the air and landed on the ground as a wolf. "Well lets get moving. We have a long way to go," said Ehler as he picked up his shield and headed north to his kingdom of Lorederon.

-Shadow Fang Keep-

Arugal fell to the ground. "Well well well another so called great mage has fallen at my feet," gloated Vathos. "Come sister let us report our victory to Silvanas." "But it wasn't just our victory brother, Gishania and Deta helped us," said Lilith while gesturing at her friends. "NO! They helped you not me! I did not need them!" Vathos shouted at Lilith. "Its no biggy to me mon. Don't tell Silvanas bout me," said Gish as he headed to the door to leave. Deta followed Gish saying, "come on lets get out of here." The four left the keep and were making their way to the main road when they spotted 3 humans, two elfs, and an orc. They waited for the group to leave their sight and then made their way north to Lorederon while also being careful not to run into the group ahead of them.

-Ehler-

Ashrin listened to the voices of nature "Ehler, we have company behind us four people." "I know Aura, Ratchet keep going everyone else off the raod stay quiet," said Ehler. Ashrin, Korgroar, Naturae, and Ehler all hid in the woods while Aurorieta and Ratchet started to walk slower.

-Rushral-

"Hurry up Gimile we're gaining on them!" shouted Rushral as he and Gimile tried to catch up to William and whatever was dragging Clank away. They stopped next to William (who had changed back into an elf) "He's in there," said Willaim. Rushral drew his daggers and spoke, "Ok fan out and go in slowly. Gimile you take the...Gimile where are you? Oh crap he ran in already didn't he?" William nodded, transformed back into a wolf, and ran into the cave. Rushral was right behind him. They found Gimile staring at something. He was frozen solid in shock. Rush and William looked in the direction Gimile was staring and what they saw nearly made them scream.

-Vathos-

The group of Vathos, Lilith, and Deta walked carefully behind the group they saw a little while ago. Gishania had split off into the woods to keep an eye on his friends from a distance. They had gained on the group ahead of them. "There are only two of them this would be easy," thought Vathos. "Lilith draw your steel," Vathos told his sister. They got closer and were about to strike but what they didn't know was that Gishania was knocked out and tied up with vines. Vathos prepared some bat guano and threw it. Lilith and Deta ran towards the two humans.

-Ehler-

Ratchet and Aurorieta senced the magic and spun around to face the caster. They watched the fireball fly towards them. Aura countered with her water barrier spell. Then they spotted the undead and tauren running toward them. Aura shouted, "Now!" Ehler jumped at Lilith while Korgroar ran out of the woods at Deta. Naturae walked out of the woods behind Vathos alongside Ashrin who was carrying the unconscious troll over his shoulder. Ratchet, Aurorieta, and Naturae surrounded Vathos. "Brother run!" shouted Lilith and with that opening Ehler bashed her in the head with his shield. Korgroar overpowered Deta and knocked her mace from her hands. Deta raised her arms and said, "I surrender." She sat down as Ehler and Ashrin set Lilith and Gishania up against her back. Ashrin called upon nature to bind them together with vines. Deta looked behind her the best she could to see Vathos and yelled, "just give up maggot bag you can't beat them all."

"I can try!" yelled Vathos "exorior calx extraho quod pugna mihi!" Vathos shouted his spell so the very heavens could hear him. A large snake like body raised out of the ground surrounding Vathos guarding him from attack. The dragon was 100 feet long and looked like it could swallow a tauren whole. It had a stone body in the shape of a snake. (think of the basilisk from Harry Potter but made of stone) It swung its massive head and kocked the three spellcasters into the air. Ratchet and Naturae flew into the woods, while Aurorieta collided with Ehler and Ashrin knocking them to the ground. Korgroar jumped at the stone beast and sunk his axe into it. He held tight to his axe which was stuck in the side of the creature's head. The stone dragon slammed its head into a tree dislodging the orc but not the axe. "AHHHHHHHH!" A scream of pain came from within the dragon's coils. "Crap he's lost control," said Naturae as she and Ratchet walked out of the woods. "Please cut us loose we can help," pleaded Lilith. "Ashrin let them go," ordered Ehler as he and Aurorieta ran at the stone dragon. "Aura, do you know any other water spells?" asked Ehler as he dodge the snapping jaws of the dragon. He thrust his sword into the dragon's eye. The beast reared its head with the sword lodge in its eye. The sword couldn't take the upward force from the dragon and the downward force from Ehler's weight. The sword broke. Ehler fell a good twenty feet to the ground on his back. The dragon looked down at Ehler and then slammed down ontop of him. 


End file.
